


Team Peter Is Thriving

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Series: Christmas Chaos [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Humor, POV Alternating, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, maybe fluff. debatably. it's not angst at all but you know. it's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Peter AND Bucky are in the Christmas tree, Tony needs help yet again, but from another source.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Christmas Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Team Peter Is Thriving

**Author's Note:**

> you know, the first one didn't need a sequel. but i wanted to. so i wrote it. also one person asked for more. so i have reason to post it. the first is superior tho. this was just me having fun with a headache.
> 
> if you haven't read the first and you're like can i read this alone? yeah. probably. the first part of this references the first story but i think that's about it.

Bucky had thought that after chucking Peter in his bedroom, that would be that. Maybe Stark would send him a box of nice chocolates for Christmas, not just the terrible tasting cheap ones but other than that? His part was done.

But Bucky had been wrong before which was how he found himself perched on a wooden platform built into the wall next to the top of Stark’s Christmas tree, eating cookies with the Spider-Kid who was stuck on the tree, facing him. The kid wasn’t so bad after all. 

Not that this was Tony’s doing this time, oh no, he had no part in this and would undoubtedly be pissed when he got home. Still, Bucky liked it up there so he couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

This had come about because Peter had stalked down to his floor, asking him to take his side rather than Tony’s this time. Bucky hadn’t known what he meant until Peter dragged him back up to the penthouse and had shown him a portion of the glass wall around the Christmas tree that was open, like Stark had included a hidden door that Peter had presumably hacked.

Then it made sense, clearly Peter didn’t want Bucky to drag or trick him down from the tree again so Bucky had crossed his arms, unimpressed, and asked, “why should I help?” He didn’t see what he was getting out of this.

Peter pointed at the wooden platform he’d managed to install on the wall and the plate piled high with iced cookies on top. Bucky didn’t really need much more convincing. He was a simple guy these days, he saw a high spot and cookies, he accepted.

———————

Tony walked into the elevator after his last meeting of the day finished and sighed, loosening his tie and rolling his shoulders, “my floor, FRI.”

“Yes, Sir.” FRIDAY diligently closed the doors and the elevator started moving upwards. Tony leaned back against a wall and ran a hand over his face. God, he was tired. Those meetings had a tendency to either flow smoothly or kill any brain cells he still had and make him consider moving to a remote island. Today was the latter.

The elevator came to a stop and Tony walked out, first moving to the kitchen for a drink before pausing. “Hey, FRI? Where’s Pete?” Normally he would’ve been greeted by now by an overexcited kid with a too-tight hug since the kid’s enhanced hearing would’ve let him know that Tony was there.

FRIDAY paused, but it seemed like it was more of a hesitant pause than a locating pause, “in the lounge, Boss.” 

Aha! Tony bet the pause was because Peter was in the middle of trying to hack the door leading into the Christmas tree area. Good luck to him, there was no way-

“It may also be relevant to mention that Ned Leeds was briefly here today.”

Well, fuck. Tony wasn’t going to like this, was he? C’mon, he’d had a long day, he didn’t deserve this. He quickly moved into the lounge and squinted at the Christmas tree. From this angle, everything seemed fine.

But, he also couldn’t spot one Peter Parker anywhere else in the lounge (and yes, he checked the ceiling) which only left one place he could be. As he walked closer to the tree, he was still unable to detect anyone from the front, but that didn’t mean anything.

He entered his code and opened the door, slowly walking in. The tree looked...pretty normal, honestly. Not like it’d been disturbed at any point.

But then he took a few more steps and his eyes floated upwards, landing on a wooden plank sticking out from the wall, legs hanging off it. He looked up further and made eye contact with one Bucky Barnes, looking back at him blankly, bitting into a cookie as he stared. What. The. Fuck.

Peter chose that moment to stick his head right out of the Christmas tree and wave cheerily at him, “hi, Mr. Stark! How are you? I was just thinking-”

Tony immediately started walking out of the area, heading for the elevator. Fuck this. Peter, he could pull some sort of disappointed parental card on but Bucky? No. He had no control over him. He didn’t need to perform any calculations or get FRIDAY to display the odds to tell him that it would be impossible for him to remove one particular super soldier from the Christmas tree.

He wasn’t even going to go get Steve, he was far too nice to Barnes to forcefully get him down. Nope, he was going down a few levels to his workshop where no enhanced ears could hear him and he was calling one Doctor Stephen Strange. Good luck escaping his portals.

He stalked into his workshop and made sure the door was shut, “FRI, call Strange.”

“Calling Stephen Strange.”

Just when Tony thought he wasn’t going to pick up, the call finally connected. “Stark.”

“Strange! Just who I wanted to hear from!”

“Why are you calling me?” Straight to the point, as usual.

“Oh, you know, I just missed you, wanted to ask if you’d be interested in coming over, penthouse floor specifically, like right now.”

There was a pause. “Stark, if you’re trying to rope me into something again-”

“I would never!”

“I know you didn’t miss me so why?”

Tony took a deep breath, “Stephen. I have a situation and your magic would be handy.”

“So you are trying to rope me into something.” No. Maybe. Okay, a little.

“I just need you for five minutes, please,” and for good measure he added, “I can’t do it but maybe you can.”

Stephen seemed to perk up upon hearing that, of course he wanted to best Tony, “well, in that case, I’ll be there in two.”

Tony nodded, “great, thanks, love you, bye. FRI, end call.”

“Call disconnected.”

Tony froze, “wait, did I just say love you?”

“Yes, Sir, you-”

A portal opened in his workshop and Stephen looked through, “did you just say ‘love you’ to me? Do we need to talk?”

Tony shook his head strongly, “nope! Just said it automatically! See you soon!” He really wished he could shut the portal like you could slam a door in someone’s face but alas, he had no control over it. Luckily, the sorcerer just eyed him suspiciously before closing the portal.

Tony really did just say it automatically without thinking, that wasn’t even a lie for once.

He made his way back up to the penthouse, elevator opening just in time to see Stephen stepping through a portal, cloak on back. Stephen looked around, “doesn’t seem like the world is ending here, Stark. You have five minutes.”

Tony pointed towards the lounge, “walk in there, go behind the Christmas tree and look up. Please get them down. I’m going to go find myself some paracetamol.”

Stephen considered this before his curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he started walking in that direction.

Tony headed for the paracetamol.

———————

Bucky looked down as he heard someone walk into the Christmas tree area. The footsteps were distinctly not Stark’s but they also didn’t belong to anyone he was familiar with. Who had Tony sicced on them? His eyes flickered up briefly to see Peter tilting his head, completely focused on listening. Clearly he wasn’t that familiar with the person either.

Into view came the sorcerer that Bucky had seen before, but never really interacted with. Steve? Stephen? Yeah, Stephen something. Stephen looked up and made eye contact with Bucky silently, eyes flickering over to the tree where Peter suddenly popped out, “hi, Doctor Strange! Do you want a cookie?”

Bucky looked at his cookies protectively.

“Hello, Peter. Hello, Barnes. What kind of cookie?”

“They’re Christmas cookies! Bit of cinnamon in them, iced and decorated on top! They’re really nice.” Peter clearly seemed excited to see the guy so Bucky decided he’d be okay with giving up some of their cookies to him.

Stephen allowed his cloak to float him up to where Bucky was sitting and Bucky shifted over, allowing Stephen to rest next to him. “You know, I’m here to get you two down.”

Peter smiled, “how about, if you like the cookies, you stay here with us? If not, we’ll climb down ourselves.” Bucky absolutely did not agree with that, Peter could speak for himself.

Stephen’s eyebrows raised and he looked at the cookies, clearly curious about how good they were. He grabbed one and took a bite, chewing slowly before swallowing and nodding. “I’d be okay with staying here for a bit before I have to return to the sanctum.”

Peter grinned, “great! Bucky and I were just trying to come up with the weirdest planet design we could imagine. Want to join?”

Stephen allowed a small smile to slip onto his face, “you know, I’ve encountered a few strange ones myself.”

———————

Tony walked back into the living room hesitantly, it’d been over five minutes and he wasn’t sure if Barnes and Peter had bested even the sorcerer or if he was going to find them tied up on the ground with magic. Nothing seemed to have changed when he walked back in, except there was audible conversation coming from the tree.

He quickly moved over there and looked up, mouth dropping open when he saw Bucky and Stephen, side by side, eating cookies, happily conversing with Peter in the tree, who also had a cookie. Stephen looked more relaxed than he’d ever seen him.

“What the fuck?”

A set of three eyes landed on him, conversation fading into silence, continuing to eat.

“Strange! You were supposed to get them down!”

Stephen finished his mouthful slowly, taking his time, “between the request to remove them and the request to join them, this is much more entertaining. I made no promise to you so I owe you nothing.”

Tony groaned and sat down on the ground in defeat, putting his head in his hands. God, this was a nightmare. 

Then he felt something bounce off his leg and he looked over, seeing a cookie laying on the ground next to him. He looked up and saw Peter staring down at him, grinning, holding up another cookie like he was about to throw that too. Now they were throwing cookies at him? He really did have no control in his own building.

At this point, he wasn’t going to get anyone else involved out of fear of them joining Peter so any backup plans were out the window. The kid was a little shit. But, Tony thought, as he gave in and bit into a cookie, he did make some damn good cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading. me and my headache r gonna go grab a snack and maybe a nap now
> 
> tumblr is fictional-worlds-are-exquisite
> 
> also, this wasn't intentionally ironstrange, but if u want to take that out of this, dude, go ahead, i'm not here to stop u. that sentence where tony says love you actually was me just typing it automatically without thinking so i left it in as a joke. but u can ignore that if u want and go pre-ironstrange. knock urselves out.


End file.
